Provide computer-related services in support of the scientific activities of the Environmental Epidemiology (EEB) Program Area of the Division of Cancer Cause and Prevention (DCCP), National Cancer Institute (NCI). This support will involve: research and development in computer science to develop specialized software; the use of existing software and systems; and the development of custom programs and systems.